


Graffiti

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Graphic Description of Chemistry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Someone left a particular message on the bathroom wall and Cassian doesn't know how to feel about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Someone wrote I’m cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting”.  
> Anyways, I love these dorks and this was super fun.

Cassian was just trying to go about his day when he saw that message.

It wasn’t like it was particularly unique—the bathroom stalls at Massassi High were notoriously covered in graffiti and crude messages. These words were no different, having been scrawled in black sharpie onto the wall. No, what stood out was the fact that it addressed him directly.

_CASSIAN IF UR READING THIS YOU’RE CUTE_

Cassian gaped as he read the disorganized-yet-legible words. Sure, he was well-known around school as the “ridiculously hot” varsity quarterback, but most admirers would come directly to him giggling with their compliments/confessions of undying love/etc. Not to mention that aside from that one blond jackass on a dare, most of it had come from girls. (And sure, that wasn’t inherently a bad thing, but would it be _that_ hard for some cute boy to crush on him for once?) So to see that some guy had taken the time to write this—it was honestly kind of nice.

But that was enough pondering. He had an actual class to attend now.

 

Mr. Draven was a fan of “switching things up,” meaning that every few weeks they were randomly assigned to a new lab partner. Usually, that would go by without a passing thought, and Cassian would put up with a new person when mixing chemicals over hot plates and the like.

Bodhi, on the other hand … well, he was something else entirely. Cassian usually didn’t like long hair on guys—more often than not, it was all knotted and tangled and off-putting—but Bodhi somehow managed to pull it off, _especially_ when he pulled it back during class. Coupled with the splash of freckles across his nose and those warm eyes, it was safe to say that he was completely smitten.

Unfortunately, he had no way of telling how Bodhi felt. The guy was usually quiet, preferring to doodle on his notes instead of talk, and any question he was asked was answered in the same nervous fashion (“sure” “page forty-one” “potassium nitrate”). Cassian couldn't entirely blame him—he’d heard rumors that his old high school in London had been extremely strict, and he _was_ a football player, after all. Still, it would be nice to have some actual conversation.

He finally got his chance while they were wrapping up the lab for the day, which involved timing the absorption of light in a reaction or whatever. Since he was busy observing the actual reaction, he had no time to write down the data, which gave him an opportunity.

“Hey, Bodhi?” Cassian looked up from the colorimeter as Bodhi scribbled down the last bit of data, goggles balanced atop his head. “Could I look at your data table?”

“Um, sure,” Bodhi said softly, sliding his notebook towards Cassian. He took it with a “Thanks,” nodding to himself as he looked over the data that Bodhi had … _wait a second._

There was something oddly familiar about the way Bodhi’s letters seemed to flow together, slightly messily yet still clear. And the way those words angled forward—

 _No way_.

Cassian turned to look back at Bodhi after he had copied the info. “Were you the one who wrote on the wall?” Immediately, the other boy froze, hand shaking. “I mean, it’s not bad, but—”

“I’m sorry!” he cried, burying his face in his hands. Cassian opened his mouth again, but Bodhi beat him to it. “I-I wasn’t trying to be a creep, honest, I just thought it, and then these boys made me—I’m so sorry, Cassian!”

“Hey.” Cassian gently lay a hand on Bodhi’s quivering wrist. “I’m not mad.”

Bodhi made a nervous noise, peeking over his fingertips. “You’re not?”

“Not at all, I’m actually kind of flattered.” Still holding onto Bodhi, he carefully lifted his hand off his face. “Do you really think I’m cute?”

“No!” Bodhi’s eyes widened in fear, hands twitching back towards his face. “I mean … yes.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes, I do, I think you’re gorgeous—I mean—”

“I get it.” A lump rose in Cassian’s throat as he shifted his hand to hold onto Bodhi’s. _He really_ does _think you’re cute—no,_ gorgeous _._ “You know what I think?”

Bodhi shook his head.

Cassian smiled softly. “I think you’re cuter.”

“ _Nooo._ ” Bodhi put his free hand back over his mouth. “You can’t really believe that.”

“I do!” said Cassian, eyebrows raised. “You’re very handsome, and smart, and a good drawer, and—”

“Alright, I get it!” Bodhi’s hand flew from his face to motion at Cassian to stop, even as he was grinning. “But um, yeah, I really like you.”

“I like you too,” said Cassian, smiling widely. “Hey, Bodhi?”

“Hmm?”

He idly stroked Bodhi’s hand. “Do you want me to be your boyfriend?”

Bodhi’s eyes flew open.

“Only if you’re ok with it, of course!”

“I’d _love_ that,” he whispered, with the warmest look in his eyes Cassian had ever seen. “But on one condition.”

 _Anything._ “What?”

“I get to be yours, too.”

They both smiled giddily at each other.

“Bodhi?”

“Yeah?”

He leaned forward. “Um, can I…”

“ _Gentlemen?_ ”

Both of them jumped as Mr. Draven leaned over them. “Everything already recorded?”

“Yes, sir!” said Bodhi, eyes wide with panic as Cassian shakily nodded.

“Then clean up your station and get started on the analysis,” he said, folding his arms and walking away. “We’re grading this on Friday, gentlemen.”

“Y-yeah,” said Bodhi, sighing. “Oh, God.”

“That was close.” Cassian pulled his hand away before taking off his goggles. “Well, you heard the man. Let’s get to work.”

“Right,” said Bodhi, grabbing the beaker and the cuvette from the colorimeter. “Well, er, I’ll just get rid of this.”

“Thanks,” said Cassian, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Bodhi made a surprised noise as he moved away.

He smiled widely as he began tidying up the counter.

How wonderful that things had worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look it's [my tumblr](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
